


I'm Yours Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Childhood Sweethearts, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes had a plan. And it was a good one. He had saved up for months, and spent late nights in bed, wide awake, calculating the perfect solution to his predicament. It was risky. Hell, it might just ruin everything. But he at least needed to try.





	1. Chapter 1

           

 

 

             James Buchanan Barnes had a plan. And it was a good one. He had saved up for months, and spent late nights in bed, wide awake, calculating the perfect solution to his predicament. It was risky. Hell, it might just ruin everything. But he at least needed to try.

 

            “Hey, Steve, I got us dates for Saturday night.”

 

            It was early one Thursday afternoon when Bucky decided to finally put his plan into action. The boys had just finished the hearty brunch that Steve had prepared. If there was one thing Steve was good at, it was taking care of Bucky.

 

            Steve looked up from his newspaper. “Who?” he asked, worry flickering in his eyes.

 

            Bucky sat on his chair backwards, his arms crossed over the back rest. “Cynthia and Beatrice Maxwell,” he explained. “Sisters. I met them at the farmer’s market a few weeks back. Said they liked dinner and dancing.” Bucky shrugged. “I told ‘em, what a coincidence. Cynthia mentioned something about having a weakness for blondes.”

 

            Steve folded up his newspaper and sighed softly. “Aw, Buck, do I have to?” He moaned helplessly.

 

            Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes, but his stomach did a little flip-flop. “Don’t be like that, it’ll be fun. We’ve gone out tons of times.”

 

            “Yeah, but never a double date. I’ve never gotten a designated girl before.”

 

            “Just trust me, Steve.”

 

            “I don’t have any money to spend.”

 

            “I’ve got that covered.”

 

            “I don’t know how to dance, you know that.”

 

            “I can teach you, Steve.”

 

            “I don’t want to go.”

 

            “God,” Bucky said exasperatedly. “Stop being a little punk. If you won’t go for the girls, at least go for me. Don’t make me go alone.”

 

            Steve furrowed his brow and bit his lip.

 

            “You’ll teach me how to dance?”

 

            “I’ll make sure no toes are stepped on.” Bucky replied, feeling the hope swelling up in his chest.

 

             “Fine,” agreed Steve. “I’ll go. For you.”

 

             Step One: Complete.


	2. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky teaches Steve how to dance

“Okay, the record player is all set up.” Bucky called from the living room. He delicately put the record on the turn table, and adjusted the needle. “You ready?”

 

            Steve emerged from his bedroom with messy bed head and drooping eye lids. He was wearing a white button down shirt, boxers, and socks. “Should I put shoes on?” he asked groggily.

 

            “No, dummy; that way it won’t hurt if you mess up,” Bucky said, starting the music.

 

            The early Friday morning sunlight was filling up the room, illuminating the dust in the apartment. Steve’s hair looked golden, like a crown around his head. His shirt was too big for him, and went past his hands, which he used to rub his sleepy eyes. He looked like a tot, with his clothes three sizes too big. He couldn’t help but look like a child.

 

            Bucky stopped to take a second to look at his roommate, smiling softly. Quickly, he snapped out of it and started the music, which started scratching and fuzzing, but the tune came through, clear and energetic.

 

            “Alright, Steve,” Bucky commanded, rolling up his sleeves. “Come here.”

 

            Steve wobbled over to his friend, shuffling his feet on the floor. He looked nervous, but mostly tired. He walked slowly, which was nearly infuriating. Thank goodness God had given Bucky patience that morning.

 

             “Okay, let’s start with the basics so you don’t hurt yourself,” Bucky said, taking hold of Steve’s wrists and bringing him in the middle of the living room. He had moved all the furniture to the side of the room, so they had as much space as possible in their tiny apartment.

 

            “Roll up your sleeves,” he ordered. Steve did as he was told.

 

            “Alright, I will play the role of Cynthia, the girl.” Bucky took hold of Steve’s hands. “You put your hand on her waist,” he placed Steve’s hand on his side. “And then you hold hands.” He tried to calm his beating heart as he clasped hands with Steve.

 

            “What do you do?” Steve asked, trying to make himself look as natural as possible.

 

            “I, as the lady, put my hand on your shoulder.” Bucky did as he explained.

 

            To the beat of the music, Bucky began to sway, and Steve followed awkwardly.

 

            “Hey, relax. Dancing should be fun, not a military drill,” Bucky reassured, noticing Steve’s tense shoulder.

 

            Steve nodded, and took a deep breath, loosening slightly.

 

            “Okay,” continued Bucky. “You’ll keep doing this for a bit, but make it interesting. So, smile once in a while, sunshine.” He poked Steve’s cheek, causing him to grin shyly.

 

            “This is about the time you start having a conversation, getting to know each other. Smooth talk her, be nice, compliments, etcetera etcetera. Girls love it when you compliment their dress, or the way they smell, they usually go out of their way to smell and look good, so it’s great when you take notice.”

 

            Steve started to seem a bit overwhelmed with the information, and a worried expression began to spread across his face.

 

            “But most of all,” Bucky said, patting his shoulder, “be yourself. Women love that. So don’t flip when you stutter, or if you stumble while you dance.”

 

            Steve gave Bucky one of his killer side smirks, the ones that’ll make you melt, along with his clear, blue eyes. “Man, where’d you learn all this…” He sighed, swaying to the music a little more naturally.

 

             Bucky chuckled, “Growing up with soldiers that had girls down at the base all the time, you pick up a thing or two.”

 

            The music started to quicken, and the boys swayed a little faster.

 

            “You think you’re ready for something a bit more complex?” Bucky asked, cocking one eyebrow.

 

             Steve looked at him in horror.

 

            Bucky grasped both of Steve’s hands, and started to step sideways, in and out, to the music. Steve was confused, but he quickly began to catch out, and anticipated the moves. Bucky stepped out with his arms out wide, his legs too, and spun into Steve’s arms, with his arms crossed over his waist. With his back to Steve’s chest, they began to sway this way.

 

            “See!” Bucky exclaimed. “You just needed some practice, pal.”

 

            Steve was so much smaller than Bucky that he had to turn his head to he wasn’t smothered by the back of Bucky’s shirt. He let go of his partner’s hands and coughed nervously. “Um, how tall is she?”

 

            Bucky laughed, “She’s tiny, five foot; she’ll fit right into you.”

 

            Steve nodded and tightened his jaw.

 

            “Everything alright?” Bucky asked.

 

            “Yeah…” Steve said softly, looking at the floor. “Can we do that again?”

 

            A new song had started, a slow love song. Its melody was sweet and romantic, which made Bucky even more nervous. 

 

            “Ah, now that you’ve mastered the swing, you have to know about the _slow dance.”_ Bucky resumed his previous position with Steve, hands on the waist and shoulder.

 

            Steve turned bright red, clearly anxious about the idea that he was going to slow dance with a girl. “That is, if I don’t completely ruin the swing.”

 

            “Oh, shut up, you’ll do fine.”

 

            They began to sway slowly, inching around the hard wood floor in their socks.

 

            _Tell me that it's true, Tell me you agree,  
            I was meant for you, You were meant for me._

            Steve kept his eyes on his feet, making sure he didn’t step on Bucky’s feet, concentrating much harder than he should’ve been.

 

            “Keep your eyes up, Steve,” Bucky said, lifting Steve’s chin up delicately. “If you have your eyes down, Cynthia will think you’re not interested. Keep good eye contact, gaze into her eyes. Now would be a good time to compliment her eyes, which are hazel. Go on, compliment her eyes.”

 

             Steve looked like Bucky had just pushed him onto the stage of Carnage Hall. “Erm, your eyes are…” He searched for the right words.

 

            “You know, hazel eyes are my favorite,” Bucky helped. “Now make her believe it.”

 

            “You know,” Steve repeated smoothly. “Hazel eyes are my favorite.”

 

            “That’s the stuff!” Bucky exclaimed. “Now she’ll act all flustered, blushing and batting her long lashes. That’s what’ll happen. Lord knows she’ll compliment your eyes, too. With piercers like those, she won’t be able to resist.”

 

            Now it was Steve’s turn to blush. “You really think so?” he asked, frowning.

 

             Bucky nodded, “Absolutely.”

 

            _Dearly beloved, how clearly I see,  
            Somewhere in Heaven you were fashioned for me._

            The boys danced, bathing in sunlight, to the music. Steve tried really hard to gaze into Bucky’s eyes, with his friend’s help.

 

            “You gotta look at her like she’s the only girl in the room. Make your eyes smile,” Bucky instructed.

 

            “How am I supposed to make my eyes smile?” Steve was clearly confused.

 

            “Once you look at her, it’ll come naturally,” Bucky told him, trying to ignore the fact that Steve’s eyes were smiling right then. Holy crap, they _sparkled._

 

            _Angel eyes knew you, angel voices led me to you;_  
            Nothing could save me, fate gave me a sign;  
            I know that I'll be yours come shower or shine;  
            So I say merely, dearly beloved be mine.

Step Two: Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more words in this one, people. I love you guys! Comment your thoughts <3


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much sexual tension between the two boys as they get ready together for their date.

Bucky tried to make sure everything was going perfectly for Saturday night. Steve was so nervous, he tried to back out seven different times, making excuses for each one. 

“Buck, I think I’m coming down with something. It might be tuberculosis. Call up the hospital; I’ll be dead by tonight.”

“Get out of bed, Steve, you’re fine.”

“No, I don’t think I am. Tell Cynthia she sounds like a swell gal, but death is approaching quickly.” 

“Cynthia is a swell gal, and you’ll get to meet her because you’re going to survive.” Bucky grunted as he hauled Steve out of his bed by the arm. 

That night, half an hour before they were to leave, Bucky was in the bathroom, shaving and fixing his hair. Steve appeared in the doorway, struggling with his clothes. He was wearing his nice coat, which wasn’t saying much. 

Bucky glanced over to his friend, mid-shave, and chuckled softly. Steve’s head snapped up from his buttons. “What? What’s wrong?” 

Bucky shook his head and quickly finished shaving so he could dry his hands. 

“No, really. What’s the matter?” 

Bucky wiped his chin and neck. “Do I have to do everything myself?” 

Steve gave a small smile and looked down at himself. “Yeah, I’ll admit. I’m a bit of a mess.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Come here,” he said softly, beckoning Steve to the sink.

In swift movements, Bucky unbuttoned Steve’s shirt and re-buttoned it, because it was uneven, which made Steve turn a soft pink color. Bucky continued to finish tying Steve’s neck tie, and folding the collar around it. While he concentrated, Bucky’s tongue rested between his lips, making sure every article of clothing was perfectly in place. Steve watched him uncomfortably as he fondled with his clothes. 

Finally, after many long seconds of readjustment, Steve was finally ready. He tried to smooth down his hair but Bucky took hold of his hands. “You look fine, Steve.”

And then they left for the restaurant.


	4. Yours Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything could either fall into place, or fall to pieces.

           The restaurant was dimly lit, and there was a live band playing. Steve walked behind Bucky, who led the way with amazing confidence. They were far in the back of the restaurant, where a round booth table where Cynthia and Beatrice sat. They frantically waved at the two boys, grinning enthusiastically.

 

            Bucky turned around and began to walk backwards. “Do I deliver, or do I deliver?”

 

            Steve saw Cynthia for the first time, and boy was she something.

 

            She had raven black hair, so dark it nearly looked purple, which made her dress pop. She was wearing dark red lipstick, and her hair was wild curly, which wasn’t styled, just a natural mane that framed her face perfectly. Her sister, Beatrice, had brown hair, which was pinned up nicely, and she was wearing a dark emerald dress. They both looked gorgeous.

 

             The boys slid into the booth.

 

            “Sorry to keep you waiting, doll.” Bucky said sweetly, slipping his arm around Beatrice’s waist.

 

            “Oh, we’ve only been waiting a few minutes,” Cynthia reassured. Then she put her hand out to Steve. “Pleasure to meet you, Steve.” She said sweetly.

 

            Steve pressed the back of her hands to his lips. “The pleasure is mine, ma’am.” He said politely. Bucky nodded in approval.

 

            “Please, call me Cynthia.”

 

            The two girls were fun. They were real, like they weren’t trying too hard, which put some of Steve’s anxiety to rest. Bucky talked highly of Steve, Beatrice had told him. “Told me you were a real gentleman.” She said.

 

            “Well, I just know respect, is all.”

 

            The group talked and laughed, talking about their favorite films, and radio shows. Steve got to see up-close and personal how smooth Bucky was around girls. Bucky was the life of the party, making the group laugh until they cried. The food was delicious and soon it was all gone. Bucky pulled out his wallet and gave the money to the waiter.

 

            Steve leaned over to Bucky while the two girls were talking. “Buck, that cost a lot. You sure you’re okay?”

 

            Bucky nodded, “I’ve been saving up for months.”

 

            Steve frowned thoughtfully, “I thought you said you met them a few weeks ago.”

 

            Bucky didn’t look phased. “Did I?”

 

            “Oh, Bucky, can we go dancing now, please?” Beatrice pleaded, gripping his forearm.

 

            Bucky grinned, “That’s what I’ve been saying!”

 

            They quickly got out of the booth, chattering excitedly. Steve’s stomach was unsettled, but he put up a confident front to hide the fact that he was terrified of dancing with a girl. With Bucky, it was so _easy._ He felt natural, and even when he made a mistake, Bucky never shunned him. He remembered how at home he felt, staring at Bucky, gazing into his eyes. What girl could ever make him feel that comfortable? God, why was this so hard?

 

            They arrived at the club, and the girls squealed, dragging the two boys over to the dance floor. The live band was loud and energetic, and other couples swayed and swung along with the music. Steve took a deep breath and faced Cynthia, taking her waist and her hand. They rocked back and forth playfully. Steve thanked his lucky stars that Cynthia was barely five feet tall.

 

            They locked eyes for a moment and Steve’s stomach jumped. It wasn’t the way he felt when he had danced with Bucky. He wasn’t sure if it was a good nervous or a bad nervous. Is any kind of nervous a good nervous? Steve didn’t know.

 

            “Hey, relax, Steve.” Cynthia smiled. “You’re doing fine.”

 

            Steve looked over to Bucky and Beatrice. They were dancing happily, grinning at each other like fools. Bucky looked like he was having the time of his life. Then he looked over to Steve with a hopeful face. Steve grinned, and nodded. Relief spread across Bucky’s face, and he resumed dancing with his partner.

 

            They danced into the night, drinking cocktails and living like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, when the moon was high in the sky, the girls realized it was getting late.

 

            “We have work in the morning,” Beatrice moaned to Cynthia.

 

            “Aw, ladies, but we’re just getting started!” Bucky exclaimed, and only Steve knew Bucky enough to know that he was faking his disappointment.

 

            “No, no, I can’t be late again, or I won’t have a job to be late to.” Cynthia complained.

 

            “When can we see you again?” Bucky asked.

 

            Beatrice smiled smugly, “You have our numbers. Call us anytime. Ciao, boys!” and then they were gone.

 

            That’s when Steve noticed the club was nearly empty. The bartender was clearing off the bar, where a couple of unconscious men lay, slumped over. The band had been replaced with a record player, playing softer music. The boys were standing alone, side by side.

 

            “Want one more dancing lesson?” Bucky asked quietly, holding his hand out.

 

            “What if people see us?” Steve looked worriedly around.

 

            “There’s no one here,” Bucky said, watching the bartender disappear into the back. “And listen.”

 

            Steve stopped, wondering what his friend was talking about.

 

            “They’re playing our song.”

 

            Bucky led the way to the empty dance floor, and the boys swayed slowly. Bucky played the role as the man, holding Steve’s waist and hand, and Steve had to stretch his arm to reach Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

            “How do you think you did tonight?” Bucky asked him.

 

            “I don’t know. How do you think I did?”

 

            “I think…” Bucky thought for a moment. “I think you’re a natural.”

 

            Steve looked at him in disbelief. “Nah, that’s you.”

 

            “No, honest, Steve. You looked good. You did good.”

 

            Steve still didn’t believe him, but he smiled anyways. “Why’d you do all this, Buck?”

 

            His friend shrugged, “I wanted you to have a good time.”

 

            “I thought you always wanted to show the _girls_ a good time. That’s all you ever talk about.”

 

            The words had a stinging effect on Bucky, and Steve instantly regretted his words.

 

            “I have other priorities, you know, other than girls.” Bucky said, his voice low and soft.

 

            “I know, Bucky, I’m sorry.”

 

            “I care about other people, you know.”

 

            There was a different kind of intensity in Bucky’s voice, one that made Steve’s face burn. They were still swaying, closely and slowly. Bucky’s body loomed over Steve’s, which made both of them a bit anxious.

 

            Steve wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Bucky leaned forward ever so slightly. “About…” he muttered. “About you.”

 

            _Angel eyes knew you, angel voices led me to you;  
            Nothing could save me, fate gave me a sign;_

Bucky could feel the heat radiating off of him. He locked eyes with Steve, who looked…scared. Like he didn’t know what was going on. _What an idiot._ Couldn’t he see how crazy Bucky was about him?

 

            The eye contact lasted just about as long as Bucky could bear it. He couldn’t take it anymore. In one quick movement, he brought his hands up to the back of Steve’s neck, leaned down, and…       

 

            It was like the entire universe heaved a sigh of relief. Like it had been waiting, just for this. All the tension built up inside of him expelled through this kiss.

_This kiss._

Bucky had never felt anything more perfect. He had kissed plenty of girls in his lifetime, but never was a kiss so good. Steve’s lips were so soft, just like he’d imagined. Both of their mouths were closed, just pressed together, tender and sweet.

 

            Steve’s face felt like it was on fire. His cheeks stung, but Bucky’s lips were cold. His eyes widened at the force of lip impact, but he rolled them closed when he realized what was happening. Of course, what was happening? Bucky just smashed his face into Steve’s, outta nowhere. Steve didn’t know what to do with his hands; they just kind of flailed a bit behind him. Bucky had him by the head, pulling him up a bit so he had to go on his tip-toes. Thoughts were rushing through Steve’s head, a mile a minute. But mostly panic. A sharp sting shot through Steve’s stomach, and his arms reacted before anything else could. He put his hands out, on Bucky’s shoulder, and took him back.

 

            Their lips parted, and the silence was deafening. Bucky wiped his lips nervously with the back of his hand, searching for any reaction on Steve’s face, desperate for approval. But he saw nothing. Instead, Steve’s face was void of color, and he looked plain ol’ scared.

 

            Bucky’s heart fell into his boots. He was sure. He was _so sure._ But he was wrong, and now their friendship would be tainted, forever. You can’t come back from that.

 

            “I-I’m…so sorry.” Bucky whispered, backing up a few feet.

 

            Steve’s face was still completely blank, other than his eyes, which were wide and shiny. _So blue._

 

            Bucky could feel his chest caving in, his heart beating faster and faster. His throat closed up and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. “I…I thought…” He couldn’t get the words out. It was too hard. But he didn’t have to.

 

            _I know that I'll be yours come shower or shine;  
            So, I say merely, dearly beloved be mine._

 

            Steve didn’t know quite what took over his body, or what possessed him to do something as daring as kiss Bucky back. But he did. Steve flung himself at Bucky, pulling him down, and pressed their lips together. Bucky was obviously caught off guard, grinning so widely that he could barely keep his lips together. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him tighter, while Bucky kept his hands firmly on Steve’s bony hips.

 

            Steve didn’t know how long the kiss lasted. Maybe two minutes, maybe two seconds. Their lips parted, but their foreheads stayed together. Bucky lightly nuzzled him with his nose.

 

            A new song began to play, one of Bucky’s favorites. The two boys stood in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of the night, alone. Bucky kept his mouth right next to Steve’s ear, quietly murmuring the sweet lyrics of their new song.

  
            _Day by day I’m falling more in love with you_

_And day by day my love seems to grow_

            Steve’s eyes starting to well up, and he didn’t know exactly why. This is something he’s wanted, but something he didn’t know he needed. Bucky was the air he breathed, he was _everything._

 

            “ _There isn’t any end to my devotion. Its deeper dear by far than any ocean,”_ Bucky’s voice was soft and tender. Steve could feel his beating heart in sync with his own.

 

            “ _I find that day by day you’re making all my dreams come true. So come what may I want you to know,”_ the two boys sang together, rocking back and forth, clinging onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

 

            All of a sudden, there’s a dip in the music, and Bucky takes Steve’s arm, and twists him in his arms, copying the move they mastered in their apartment living room. Steve’s arms were crossed over his stomach, his fingers intertwined with Bucky’s. Steve closed his eyes, and Bucky leaned his chin on Steve’s shoulders, burrowing his face in Steve’s neck, inhaling. Steve smelled like spring, like the flowers he keeps in the front yard. God, he was so _beautiful._

 

            Everything about the moment was perfect. The lights were gentle, and dim, shining only on them. The music played, and the boys swayed. Steve fit perfectly inside the curve of Bucky’s figure. Steve had never felt so at home, so comfortable.

 

            Then they both heard a clatter from the back of the club, where the bartender went to restock the liquor. He was coming back. Steve jumped a mile, turning bright red. Bucky took Steve by the hand and they made their way to the door. Even though they wanted to be together, they knew that no one could see them. It was a given, no discussion. They both knew.

 

The night sky was black and cloudy, and the streets were busy. Still latched onto Steve, Bucky pulled him into the dark, where the street lights wouldn’t hit them. Bucky backed Steve against the brick wall of the alley, grabbed him by the tie, and kissed him again, this time a little more passionate, where he wasn’t afraid of being seen. Steve’s face was sweaty from all the adrenaline. They parted lips and just stood there, breathing heavy. Then they started to laugh. Like, _really_ laugh, probably harder than they had ever laughed before, from what they could remember.

 

            They didn’t know how long they laughed, but they knew the whole situation was _funny._ The entire night was a ploy, to get at each other, without the other one knowing so. The laughter faded, and the boys wiped the tears from their eyes.

 

            “So?” Steve said, getting out his last giggle.

 

            “So.” Buck replied.

 

            “I guess you won’t have to call Cynthia and Beatrice back, huh?”

 

            “Mmmm,” Bucky murmured in between kisses, “Was never interested in girls that much anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> AUGH ACTUAL STUCKY FEELS?! THOUGHTS? This made me incredibly emotional, and I hope it does the same to you. 'Tis short but more will come! Comment your thoughts, and the next chapter might come sooner than you think!


End file.
